


April Snows

by Huffleporg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: On their daughter's birthday, the weather gives them an interesting gift.





	April Snows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a five sentence fic prompt from Tumblr where I got the prompt: Captain Swan and Weather.

“You shouldn’t have put away the jackets and shovels,” Emma called out to her husband as he rummaged around in the garage in his leather jacket. “You know New England winters last forever.”

Killian picked up a shovel and headed towards the four inches of snow outside, saying, “None of them have lasted until Hope’s birthday. Late April is too late for snow.” 

“I’ll go wake her up and tell her she’s got a special present,” Emma said, smirking.


End file.
